mudanza negativa
by kena86
Summary: el pato darwing y negapato tendran un huevo, pero negapato quiere que nazca en el negaverso, gosalin podria la unica esperanza, mpreg slash yaoi gay


"!ese estúpido Negapato¡" piensa Drake malhumorado en la cama, hace meses que no sale de la casa, ni ha sido Darkwing duck, porque esa contraparte negativa, le dejo un regalito: un embarazo.

-papa, ya volví- anuncia gosalin, su traje de heroína esta un poco rasgado y ella con rasguños leves, aparte de eso, esta perfecta como siempre.

-gosalin, ¿estas bien?, ¿Por qué tu ropa esta rota?-

-bah, ese payaso me lanzo dientes mordelones, pero lo único que hicieron fue hacer hoyos en mi traje, y después Megavolt me ilumino con unos focos de colores, y me saco de enfoque, pero mis sentidos me dirigieron a la victoria-.

-… claro, lo arreglaremos después, ve a dormir mi pequeña- pero gos se sube a la cama y acaricia el bultito.

-¿pronto nacerá?- pregunta emocionada.

-muy pronto, ve a dormir- ordena drake, gos se va pronto, seguro para volver mas pronto.

-¿McQuack?- llama a su asistente que entra un poco nervioso.

-¿si, darkwing?- entra Joe.

-¿Qué paso?- ordeno saber.

-pues Quackerjack estaba robando unos artículos nuevos de robótica para sus juguetes y megavolt también estaba, muy entretenido en una tienda de lámparas, gosalin quería hacer una entrada espectacular, así que hizo mucho ruido, el par no se asusto mucho con ella, y Quakerjack creyó que lo contendría con sus dientes mordelones, pero ella estaba decidida, y logro ponerlo en sus lugar, o mejor dicho bajo una avalancha de juguetes. Fue genial-.

-¿y megavolt?-pregunto drake.

-así el, pues fue ayudar a su amigo, cegándonos con todo lo que pudo, nos desenfocamos, pero el tampoco pudo hacer gran cosa, porque había muchos juguetes en el piso y el pobre se resbalo bastante, e hizo ruido, y aunque no lo creas eso fue lo que ayudo a gosalin a dar el golpe, de verdad tiene el oído agudo-.

-Aah, crecen tan rápido, o ellos están envejeciendo, jeje, buen trabajo, y gracias por cuidar a gosalin- agradece drake, en su estado no puede hacer gran cosa, aparte de quejarse, McQuack es una gran ayuda.

-no hay de que, darkwing, cuando quieras- McQuack se va a retirar.

-ay- expreso drake.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?- regresa McQuack.

-un dolor, creo que ya …-.

-¡¿Qué ya?, hay, hay, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?- se alarmo McQuack, bastante escandaloso, que se podía escuchar afuera.

-¡McQuack!- exclama Drake, logrando parar el pánico del grandote, dejándolo paralizando- esta parte no es complicada, puedo hacerlo solo, no tengo experiencia pero he visto ..y oído algo,… así que.. por favor déjame solo.-

-pero.. Pero.. ¿seguro que estarás bien?- continua nervioso.

-estaré.. bien.. -McQuack continua parado junto a la puerta, nervioso- y si no te hablare, ¿OK?-

-es.. Esta bien- contesta derrotado y se va.

Drake se concentra, pero afuera, una gran sombra escucho el pequeño escándalo de McQuack, para el significa que su señal llego, saca un comunicador -Ya es hora, jefe-.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, McQuack, solo han pasado 5 minutos, el dijo que podía hacerlo.. Solo.. pero no.. bueno, solo dijo que había.. Solo debo estar junto a la puerta por si necesita algo-joe McQuack se quedo junto a la puerta y podía escuchar la sufrida respiración de su amigo, que fue interrumpida por un estruendo del piso de abajo- ¿pero qué?- se pregunta McQuack , de camino donde se origino el ruido. Al mismo tiempo gosalin se asoma por su puerta.

-¿McQuack? ¿y ese ruido?- pregunta la niña que apenas termino de ponerse la pijama.

-no se gosalin, tal vez se cayo algo, voy a.. -pero una soga aparece de repente y lo atrapa como cabeza de bovino y lo jala hasta el recibidor, fue muy rápido para gosalin, que no entiende que pasa. -¡tu!, oye, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-.

-¿Dónde esta darwing?-

"¡oh dios mió!, es negapato, ¿Qué quiere con mi papa?, ¡mi papa!" gosalin pasa a la puerta de su padre y pasa, Drake esta medio levantado de la cama, en sus ojos se veían lagrimas de esfuerzo. -gosalin ¿Qué pasa?,-

-es negapato, papa, esta aquí-responde gosalin mientras se inclina a la puerta como sosteniéndola.

-¿ne.. Negapato aquí.. Aquí?- se escuchan pasos, esta subiendo por las escaleras.

-y tienen a McQuack-

-oh rayos- maldijo drake mientras se pasaba la mano por su abultada panza, sigue adolorido, gosalin se da cuenta. -no te preocupes, papa, yo te protegeré- pero.. Dejo su arco en su cuarto..-

Drake se asusta y con un tremendo esfuerzo se levanta y agarra a su hija por los brazos-no gosalin, tu no viste a negapato la ultima vez, ahora es mas peligroso, no puedes con el, tu.. Debes escapar..-

-¿Qué?- gosalin no es cobarde, pero tampoco esta en una buena situación, atraparon a su amigo y asistente contra el crimen, su papá esta mas vulnerable como nunca estuvo, y si es cierto lo que dice darkwing, y negapato es mas poderoso que la ultima que ella lo enfrento, ¿Qué posibilidades tenia?- ¿pero si te dejo? ¿Qué te va a pasar?-

-créeme, gosalin, el no me hará daño, ni a McQuack, tiene sus razones, pero a ti cariño.. Recuerda que el odia a los niños.. Mucho..-

-y.. yo..-

Toc, toc, -cariño, estoy en casa- "¡negapato esta en la puerta!"

-vete, gosalin- pide drake sentándose en el suelo, gosalin no reclama, corre a la ventana y salta al árbol que esta junto para bajar. Una vez abajo permanece en las sombras de los arbustos, respirando profundamente para calmarse y pensar como ayudar a su familia.

La puerta de la casa se abre: negapato sale con drake en brazos, quien al parecer agradece no estar en pie, mientras mantiene la respiración-¿adonde nos llevas?-.

-al Negaverso-

-¡¿Qué?, ¡oye! ¡ya bájame!- exige McQuack que sigue entre las cuerdas y sobre el hombro de negaMcQuack.

-claro.. ¡cuando lleguemos a nuestro nuevo hogar!- se rió el negativo mal vestido.

-¡Cállense los dos!-ordeno negapato, drake se estremece por un momento-¡veámonos, antes que mi hijo nazca en la calle!-."¿para que quiere al bebe?" se pregunta gosalin, si se supone que no quiere a los niños.. Al menos.. ¿lo torturara? Nah, para eso tendría que matar a mi papa, lo que si es seguro, es que es su hijo, sangre de sangre y todo eso, así.. ¡¿pero que?" gosalin no sabe que pensar al ver una extraña luz saliendo de la puerta trasera de un van.

-¿Cómo conseguiste poner una puerta al negaverso dentro de ese carro?-

-como si te fuera a decir- lo ultimo que dice negapato antes de entrar a la extraña iluminación y desaparecer, los siguen los McQuack, igual les pasa, esta es su única oportunidad.

Era el turno de gosalin, se llena de valor y va tras ellos, entrando a la puerta dimensional y cerrando las puertas.

-ah, mira aquí esta la camioneta que dijo Negaduck, según sus indicaciones, es que no debemos abrirla, ni ver lo que hay dentro, o si no, nos despellejara vivos.- dice megavolt leyendo un pedazo de papel.

-y sabemos que negaduck siempre habla literalmente, solo hay que llevarla a esta dirección y listo, no es difícil- apoya Quackerjack, ambos suben a la camioneta y se la llevan.

Negaverso:

-Wow, eso fue intenso- exclamo gosalin al salir de la puerta dimensional y ver a su alrededor, perdió el rastro de su padre, pero quedo sorprendida al ver el lugar, exactamente como san canario, excepto que era un lugar en ruinas, todo destruido, un lugar digno que negapato llame hogar.-¿Dónde estarán?-

-en el hogar de negapato obviamente-escucho que una voz que por un momento creyó que había salido de su boca, pero al observar a su alrededor encuentra su propia cara

-¡¿pero que diablos?- es lo único que puede expresar al no creer la aparición.

-¿Qué? ¿Darkwing no te contó sobre el negaverso?- pregunta negagosalin.

-si.. Si.. Es solo que me impresionaste, digo, tienes mi cara-

-no, esta es mi cara, solo nos parecemos como negapato y el pato darwing- explica tranquilamente.

-oh, es cierto, ¡debemos salvar a papa! ¡vamos!- espeto Gosalin para seguir su camino, pero negagosalin la detiene -¿Qué haces?-.

-te parecerá muy tediosa mi forma de hablar, pero tienes que entender que Darkwing y McQuack, no están en serio peligro..-

-¿de veras?-

-Aunque no lo creas, Negapato y NegaJoe si los aman, y no les harán daño, tampoco al bebe, digo huevo, Negapato ya se siente viejo y quiere un heredero de su propia sangre, según el, será igual de malvado que el-.

-¿Qué dices? Eso es absurdo, si fuera cierto que los hijos son copias exactas de sus padres, no hay que olvidar que mi papa, o sea Darwing, también es su padre, creo que allí le fallo le calculo.- observa Gosalin incrédula.

-ciertamente gosalin, sin embargo hay que considerar que este es el negaverso, el reino de negapato, todos son sus fieles súbditos, apenas un pequeño grupo le hace frente, entre ellos yo y "los Darwing"-

-Pero el es Darwing, el puede escapar y enfrentarlo-

-no creas que negapato no pensó en todo, Cuando tengan el huevo, Darwing tendrá que estar en cama para recuperarse, en aislamiento y tal vez negapato no se separe de ellos, mandara a McQuack lejos, papa se sentirá muy solo y negapato lo manipulara o le lavara el cerebro, hará cualquier cosa para volverlo sumiso y que se quede a su lado-.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-

-porque hemos hecho todo lo posible para saber su siguiente intenciones, esta información que te di, ha tenido sus sacrificios, desgraciadamente negapato siempre nos supera-.

-por favor, tenemos que salvar a papa, antes que negapato le haga eso.-

-tal vez…-susurra negagosalin no muy segura.

-¿tal vez.. Que?- pregunta gosalin con una leve esperanza creciendo en su pecho.

-¿gosalin, regresaras a tu universo?-pregunta negagosalin.

-no, no puedo regresar si mi papa y McQuack están aquí, además, sin tutor, me regresarían al orfanato-

-entonces quédate a luchar con "los darwing" o ayúdame a entrar como espía a la casa de negapato, Papá nos protegerá, y nosotras lo ayudaremos a mantener vivo su héroe interior- discursa negagosalin valientemente.

-…-

-…-

-lo ultimo, evidentemente, ¡vamos!- responde gosalin iniciando su camino a la casa de negapato, pero otra vez es detenida por su doble.- ¿ahora que?-

-vaya que tienes mucha energía, dicen que yo tengo mucha energía pero no se usarla, recuerda que Papá va a tener el huevo, y después tiene que descansar, no podrá protegernos si esta en la cama recuperándose, tenemos que esperar-.

-¡odio esperar!, pero tienes razón, no vale la pena convertirse en blanco fácil- dice gosalin muy triste, escucha una leve sirena acercándose.

-vienen los vigilantes nocturnos, ya es la hora de queda- avisa negagosalin.

-odio el toque de queda-responde sin ganas gos, al escuchar un sonido metálico, observa que es, y sorprende al ver a la nega entrando a una alcantarilla.-¿ah?-.

-¡Vamos!-

-uh.. Ok.- No le gusto mucho la idea, de entrar a esos lugares, pero para su sorpresa, el lugar no olía mal, el agua esta limpia y parece un túnel con ambiente muy agradable. -vaya esto es mejor que las alcantarillas del otro san canario-.

-"los darwing" lo hicieron habitable para aquellos que no tiene los mismos gustos que negapato. O como nosotros que huimos de los vigilantes nocturnos y no alcanzan a llegar a sus casas- explica negagosalin, finalmente llegando a una zona amplia, era un lindo lugar decorado, como la sala de una casa, pero sin ventanas, con varias mesas que se iban ocupando por personas que escaparon del toque de queda y otros que parecían miembros de la resistencia contra negapato servían comida, entre ellos "los darwing", gosalin pensó que tardaría en acostumbrarse verlos como aliados- vamos a comer- la invito negagosalin a sentarse en una mesa-¿quieres te?- pregunta negagosalin con una tetera, como si estuvieran jugando al te con las muñecas.

-umm, claro.. Amiga-

En la casa de Negapato

-míralo, es perfecto, el heredero del negaverso, mi heredero, mi hijo.. Nuestro hijo, será amo absoluto..- dice negapato, pero su forma de hablar es de un loco. En la cama, sentado tras la espalda de drake, quien descansa en su pecho, a la vez, en su pecho tiene a su huevo entre sus brazos.

-ummm… ¿negapato? Acaba de nacer, solo es un huevo- La actitud de negapato lo desconcierta como si el nacimiento del huevo le cambiara la personalidad, pero no para bien. Negapato solo se limita a reír bajo y darle un beso a Drake.


End file.
